


Silver Linings

by flootzavut



Series: Swamp(y) Sex [19]
Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s04e19 Some 38th Parallels, Fluff, Humour, Impotence, M/M, Smut, queer, smucember, soft conk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 05:27:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17718935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flootzavut/pseuds/flootzavut
Summary: "I'm pretty sure I saw you and Nurse Able toddling off for a little alone time. If that isn't a date, I don't know what is."Hawkeye's big couldn't makes a return appearance.





	Silver Linings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [grumpyfaceurn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grumpyfaceurn/gifts), [onekisstotakewithme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onekisstotakewithme/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, Keks! 😽
> 
> This is set sometime after 38th Parallels, and it's another Smutcember story.

* * *

_**Silver Linings** _

* * *

 

"What's the matter, Hawk?" BJ asks, when the silence from the other side of the tent stops being mildly unnatural and starts to genuinely concern him. Hawk isn't usually silent when he comes back from a tryst with a nurse. He's not usually silent _ever_.

"I'm fine."

BJ rolls his eyes at Hawk's back. "Clearly."

"I'm _fine_."

"That would be more convincing if you hadn't been sulking in your cot since you got back from your date."

"There was no date."

BJ frowns. "I'm pretty sure I saw you and Nurse Able toddling off for a little alone time," he points out. "If that isn't a date, I don't know what is."

Hawk shrugs a shoulder.

"Hawk?"

"Don't wanna talk about it."

BJ crosses the Swamp and perches on the edge of Hawk's cot. "What happened?"

Another shrug.

"C'mon, Hawk, how bad can it be?" BJ asks quietly. He puts a hand on Hawk's shoulder and tries not to be stung when Hawk shrugs it away.

"Nothing happened."

"Something obviously did."

Hawk lets out a long-suffering sigh. "No, Beej, I mean... _nothing_ happened."

There's a pause while BJ gets with the programme. "Oh, you mean...?"

"There's no stinking general to cover in garbage this time," Hawk says.

BJ isn't sure what to say. Offering to help probably wouldn't go down too well, and he doesn't really know what else he can offer. "I'm sorry, Hawk. Couldn't you just do... something else?"

"Not with Able, no. She took it personal this time."

"Ah."

For a few minutes, BJ just sits there, unsure what to do and unwilling to leave Hawk to stew.

Eventually, Hawk rolls onto his back to look at BJ. "It's really never happened with you?"

It's an unexpected opening, one BJ should leave be, but his mouth gets ahead of his brain. "To me? Never. With me? Sure."

Hawk blinks. "With you?"

BJ's caught between wanting to curse himself and wanting to finally be honest about who he is. "I mean-" He flushes. It's one thing talking quietly to a college buddy about this, it's another in the middle of an army camp, even if it's late and (with Frank chez Margaret) they have as much privacy as they're ever likely to get.

"Beej?" Hawk's looking at him wide-eyed, but he sounds almost... _hopeful_. And in the end, that's what makes BJ throw caution aside.

"I mean, it wasn't me who couldn't... you know."

Another round of blinking from Hawk, like he can't quite process what he's being told. "So you... you weren't the one who-?"

"No," BJ agrees.

"But you were with someone who-?"

BJ nods.

"That's... not exactly a thing women usually have issues with," Hawk says, more quietly, face now entirely serious.

"No," BJ says, "it's not."

Hawk gulps. "Beej," he says, almost whispering, "are you saying what I think you're saying?"

God, this is the most terrifying version of this conversation BJ's ever faced. He thinks he's right, but... "What do you think I'm saying?" he tries. It's kind of a copout, but for once, he can't read Hawk's expression.

They look at each other in silence, neither of them confirming or denying, and BJ wills Hawk to understand, to be brave - and hopes like hell he's right, and Hawk is in the same boat.

The moment seems to stretch on forever, and then from a standing start, Hawk launches himself at BJ for a hug. "You're... you're not straight, are you? You're as queer as Klinger's favourite brassiere," he says. "Oh God, Beej, please tell me I'm right?"

BJ laughs, and it's a good seventy percent relief. "Yeah, I am," he says. "I'm not sure if I'd put it-" he coughs "- quite like that, but..."

Hawk laughs, that ridiculous hyena laugh BJ can't help joining in with. "It's a miracle. Almost makes me think there could be a God."

"So you are too, right?" BJ asks, trying not to let his voice waver too much.

"Obviously," Hawk says. He draws back just enough to grin in BJ's face. "I can't believe it," he continues. "I can't believe I didn't figure it out. Damnit, BJ Hunnicutt, how did you get that past _me_?"

"You really didn't know?" That's probably a good thing, since it means BJ hasn't been broadcasting his wildly inappropriate crush too clearly.

"I really didn't," Hawk admits with a shake of his head. "And I _always_ know. You're a lot sneakier than you first appear, aren't you?"

Hawk asks the question in such an admiring tone that BJ can't take it as anything but a compliment. "Guess so," he says.

They grin at one another like idiots. "Just when I thought this war couldn't surprise me any more," Hawk says, "you came along and haven't stopped surprising me since."

BJ flushes hot with pleased embarrassment.

Hawk turns to sit beside BJ, one long leg folded under his backside and the other knee hitched up so he can rest his chin on it. "Well," he adds quietly, "I guess that's the silver lining to my little problem. Nice to know I have an ally."

"You've always had an ally," BJ murmurs, and that makes Hawk grin.

He bumps his shoulder into BJ's. "I know."

There's another moment where they're watching each other, and BJ wants to say 'can I help? or maybe I can't help but can I touch you anyway?' He should look away, he almost _wants_ to look away, but he can't.

"Hawk?" he whispers eventually.

"Mmhm?"

"I- I mean when I- when my, um uh-" He coughs.

Hawk laughs, eyes sparkling. "When nothing happened with your um uh?"

BJ's face had started to cool down, but now he blushes again. "Ye-e-es."

"Do go on."

"Well, it's just... there are other things..."

Hawk nods. "Don't think me completely deficient," he says drily. "I do know how to give head when I don't have a hard-on."

The image momentarily stops BJ in his tracks. What would Hawk look like on his knees with BJ's cock in his mouth? Delicious, that's what. "I didn't mean that way around," he manages, once his brain has recovered.

Hawk searches his expression. "I- but what's the point?"

BJ shrugs. "It's fun?" he says, sounding less convinced than he means to be. "And it's... you know. Nice." He gulps, suddenly shy. "It's an expression of love," he adds, extremely quietly.

Hawk blinks. "I bet you were the world's absolute best boyfriend, weren't you?" he murmurs, shaking his head.

Even more blood rushes to BJ's face. "I just... did the regular stuff. Just a regular, ordinary boyfriend."

"The last thing you are is ordinary."

Without realising it, BJ's been leaning further and further into Hawk's space, and suddenly he can feel Hawk's breath against his mouth. He should move back, he should get up, but he doesn't want to.

"So, Mr Ordinary Boyfriend," Hawk asks softly, "what did you do for your um uh when he couldn't _you know_?"

BJ swallows hard, preparing to take the leap. It's hard to make his mouth work. "Why don't you let me show you?" he manages at last.

Hawk _stares_ at him. "Beej," he breathes, "I hate myself for pointing this out, but you're married. Happily married."

BJ nods. "I happen to know Peg would be okay with me helping you out."

Hawk's eyes go wider than BJ's ever seen them. "How could you possibly know that?"

"Because I asked her if it was okay to, uh... with you."

Making Hawkeye Pierce speechless is quite a feat. BJ didn't think it was possible. He's seen so many things happen here without Hawk turning a hair; the things that bother him usually make him louder and angrier.

But there he is, staring at BJ, eyes wide and unblinking, mouth hanging open, actually honest-to-God speechless.

"Hawk?"

Hawk blinks, and it's the only sign he gives that he heard.

"Hawk, are you okay?"

He shakes himself, blinks a few more times, then focuses in on BJ's face. "Am I okay?"

BJ nods.

"I... Beej, why on Earth would you ask your wife that?"

"Because I like you. And I'm a very long way from home. And Peg and I don't want each other to be lonely. And I really _like_ you."

Hawk looks again, then starts to smile, then laughs. For a moment, BJ wonders if he's misread this whole thing, if it isn't so much that he's married but that Hawk just isn't attracted to him, then Hawk puts a hand on his jaw and gently tugs, and they're kissing, and it's so much better than he dared hope.

When they surface, they're both grinning.

"So," Beej says. "Can I show you some things?"

"You can show me _everything_ , Beej," Hawk says, but he actually looks a little nervous.

Of all the things BJ might've expected from Hawk, the very last would be that he'd be tentative or cautious when it comes to sex. But when BJ slides his hand lightly yet deliberately up Hawk's thigh, Hawk looks like an old maiden aunt to whom someone's just made a highly inappropriate suggestion.

"Okay?" BJ asks, hoping desperately for the answer to be a resounding yes.

Hawk nods, though his eyes are like saucers. "Uh, Beej?"

"Yeah?"

"Please don't stop."

BJ grins. Hawk's voice is shaky, but he seems to be all aboard for this experiment, and that's the main thing. When BJ reaches Hawk's crotch and gently strokes him through his pants, he whines.

"Oh _God_ , Beej."

"Okay?"

Hawk nods jerkily. "Oh, God."

It's fascinating to see so much on Hawk's face. Fear and hope and desire, and probably a hundred other things BJ couldn't even guess at, but it all adds up to one word in capital letters: _WANT_.

"Talk about your silver linings," BJ murmurs.

"Yeah?"

"I didn't know how to... you know..."

Hawk laughs breathlessly. "For future reference, if you wanna touch, ask." He shakes his head. "I should be so lucky as to get the chance to turn you down, Beej. But I'm not quite that much of a fool."

BJ laughs. It comes out dark and husky, and even if Hawk's cock isn't interested, BJ's is. Maybe Hawk will return the favour after... but BJ can't think about that right now. Instead, he tugs at the top button of Hawk's fly. "Hawk, is this okay?"

Hawk lets out a giggle, slightly manic and very breathless. "If you don't, I will," he says. "God, Beej, _please_ do not stop."

BJ laughs again, pops the first button, then the next. He takes it as slowly as he can bear to, drawing out the tease till it hurts, and it isn't very slow (because BJ wants this so very badly) but it has Hawk gasping and whining all the same; he closes his eyes tight, whimpering with every button BJ opens.

Once Hawk's undone (in more than one way), BJ slips his hand into Hawk's pants and skivvies, because he can't make himself wait any longer, he wants to _touch_. "There you are," he murmurs as he wraps his hand around Hawk's cock, soft and warm under his fingers. "This okay?"

Hawk still has his eyes clamped shut, but he nods sharply. "Yeah," he manages, "yeah, that's... don't stop."

It's exceedingly enjoyable to introduce Hawk to something no one's ever done for him before. BJ plays and strokes and explores, gently and thoroughly, and every reaction he gets out of Hawk is a delight.

For his part, Hawk doesn't seem to know what to do with himself. "God, Beej," he keeps saying, "God. I didn't even know... oh, fuck..."

"Can I do this again sometime when..." BJ swallows. "When something's happening?" he asks, probably rather shyly considering he's currently caressing Hawk's balls, but while he has a fair amount of experience doing, he doesn't have a great deal asking, and it's _Hawk_ , and it all feels rather complicated and full of potential potholes.

Hawk levers his eyes open and grins. "If you're asking to jerk me off, Beej, I'm gonna have to give that a blanket yes and request that you do it as often as you please," he says, voice laced with humour.

BJ flushes even harder than before, but he laughs. "Good to know." He swallows hard. "Hawk?"

"Mmhm?" Hawk lets his eyes flutter closed again, and his expression is one of wonder and pleasure.

"Um... there's something else I wanna..."

BJ can't find the right words to finish the sentence, but Hawk doesn't appear to mind. "Beej, I think I can safely say there's nothing I wouldn't let you do to me." He shivers under BJ's hands. "Jesus, Beej. Not a single damn thing."

"Okay." BJ's both nervous and excited as he slips off the bed. He tugs Hawk's pants down to his ankles (Hawk doesn't protest), then pushes his thighs apart.

"What are you-? Sweet _fuck_!" Hawk exclaims, as Beej leans in and kisses his cock. "Fucking hell, Beej, fuck!" Hawk falls back onto the bed, still swearing, kicks his pants off the rest of the way, then spreads his legs even wider in blatant invitation. He's still soft, but he looks wonderfully obscene like this nevertheless.

BJ lifts Hawk's cock up so he can kiss it from the base to the head, then takes it into his mouth, slurping and lapping at it. Hawk thumps the cot and hooks his legs over BJ's shoulders as if to keep him close, and BJ laughs even as he takes the whole of Hawk's cock into his mouth and hums.

"Jesus. Say, Beej?"

"Mmhm?" BJ says, letting the sound fade into another hum that makes Hawk squirm.

"Oh fuck fucking fuck. Uh. God, I want you to do this for - fuck - more or less forever, but after-" Hawk stops for a moment and takes a deep breath before he can speak again "-d'you... d'you think Peg would be all right with me- ah shit- can I suck your cock, please?" The words rush out, as if he has to ask before he entirely loses his voice or his nerve.

BJ hums yet again, then slowly pulls off of Hawk's cock, sucking gently as Hawk slips between his lips, and looks up. Hawk's chest is heaving, he's gripping the edge of the bed like he's afraid of what he'll do otherwise, and he lifts his head just high enough to send BJ a pleading look.

"I think Peg would say it's only polite to return a favour," BJ says, making a face as innocent and serious as he can muster.

Hawk stares at him for a moment, then flops back, laughing again and throwing his arms over his head in absolute surrender. "In that case," he says, "you can do whatever the hell you want down there for as long as you damn well please."

BJ laughs as he lands open mouthed kisses at the top of Hawk's thighs, then he's taking Hawk into his mouth again. It's been so long since he did this. He'd forgotten how much fun it was. Maybe one day, he and Peg can share Hawk like a pornographic popsicle... but he's getting ahead of himself. For now, it's a hell of an end to his day. He can't even be sad that Hawk's big couldn't made a reappearance. As silver linings go, this one is pretty goddamn good.

_~ fin ~_


End file.
